


Loudmouth

by LadyDrace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is being loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loudmouth

“Oh, Arthur... oh... oh... OH... god...Arthur, Arthur, ARTHUR!”

Arthur's voice was far lower than his manservant's, as they rocked together on the royal bed.

“Merlin... gah... remember when I... said we could... ooh... only do this, if you could keep bloody quiet?”

Merlin did make a half hearted attempt at quieting down, but at the next thrust into his prince, his resolve cracked again and he gave up completely.

“Yeah... but... shit... I can't... too good... GOD!”

Out of desperation, Arthur's hand came up to cover Merlin's mouth. Surprisingly, this only muffled the meaning of the moaned words, not the volume all that much.

“Shut UP, Merlin!”

“Mmpf... grumphf... Nnnghh...”

Giving up, Arthur let his hands drop to cover his own face, which was reddening with embarrassment. 

“The whole damn... ungh... castle will know... gghh... what do I have to do... unf... to shut you up?”

It took a while for Merlin to answer, as he was clearly a great deal more invested in this task than his usual ones.

“Uhm... I... Oh, OH! God... I dunno... gag me?”

After all, it was only just in time Arthur managed to stuff that ridiculous neckerchief into Merlin's obscenely open mouth, before there was suddenly a level of noise that no amount of resolve could have otherwise concealed from the whole court of Camelot, that Arthur Pendragon was being fucked into the mattress by his manservant.

End.


End file.
